


The Before Legend

by shitiboikora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu!! Magic Fest, Hinata my ball of sunshine oh yes, Kageyama is a blueberry prince jfc, M/M, Multi, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora
Summary: "We do not need magic to change the world. We carry the power we need inside ourselves already. We have the power of never giving up."-Basically a Haikyuu Fantasy!AU no one asked for.





	1. The Prophecy

The sky was painted with hues of blue. Clouds were scattered like giant cotton balls floating above. It was nearly the Feast for the celebration of the Old Magic, and everyone in the kingdom were filled with fire as ever.

The Kingdom of Karasuno was ruled by the kind hearted King Sawamura Daichi, and ruling beside him is his beautiful mate, Koushi Sawamura. The kingdom was blessed with four princes, each unique in their own aspects.

The first born Ryuunosuke Sawamura was fierce and brave. He never backed down in any sword fights and has won many for the kingdom. A lot of people in the kingdom seems intimidated by him, but deep down he is actually a kind hearted prince.

The second born Yuu Sawamura was as fierce as his brother Ryuu, but Yuu was a lot wilder than that. He loves going to the forerst in search for wild beasts to tame and the thrill it gives he says. The kingdom could never forget the 2nd prince’s 18th birthday, where brought home a rare three tailed kitsune he named Sashi.

And finally, the twins.

Tadashi was soft spoken. He loves to mingle with the children of the Kingdom, and loves magic. He would oftend visit the High Priest to learn about magic and its ways.

On the other hand, Tobio has shared his temper with his older brothers. Though the King admits that his son has problem dealing with people because Tobio gets shy immediately, he still wants his son to mingle with his people so he would not feel any gap.

This year, the kingdom will not only celebrate the feast for Old Magic but also the twins’ 18th birthday. It also means that the twins will also accept the divination from the High Priest.

The hallways of the palace were as rowdy as ever because of the older princes. The servants of the Karasuno palace have come accustomed to it, and paid no mind. The castle isn’t the same if those two weren’t making any noise.

“Brother! Are the twins ready yet?!” Yuu shouted while running towards the main hall of the castle where the King and Queen waited. Beside him, the loyal as ever kitsune, Sashi.

“When the maids are done fixing their clothes, they should be ready,” His mother replied. The glowing Koushi sat on his golden throne beside his mate who was holding his hands.

“You seem very excited in meeting your brothers yet you see them every day. Calm down, Yuu,” Daichi said. Sashi walked towards the Queen to show affection by rubbing its head on the Queen’s leg.

“Father, the messenger of the High Priest has arrived. The divination circle is complete. They are waiting for us in the town square,” Ryuu walked in, looking as handsome as ever. On his waist dangled his favourite sword, the Yasha.

The arrival of maids made the royalties turn their heads on the entrance of the hall. Koushi beamed and placed both of his hands on his mouth.

“The arrival of the Princes of the Southern Sky. Your highnesses, Prince Tadashi and Prince Tobio.”

Both young men walked with grace and bowed before the audience. The clacking of the heels in their boots echoed through the halls. Tadashi was clad in a long white ruffled sleeve topped with a green coat. On his waist is a black belt, and a pendant hung on his neck. His fitted white pants defined slender legs, and knee length dark brown boots covered his foot. He looked very radiant, eyes and freckles that made him look fresh as ever.

His twin, Tobio was wearing a long white ruffled sleeve, and a dark blue blazer that matched his hair. His dark blue locks were brushed back and his eyes were piercing as ever. The fitted white pants defined muscled calves and the knee length jet black boots shined dangerously as his foot wear.

Koushi went down to greet his sons. He placed a loving kiss on both on his sons’ forehead. “Happy Birthday, Tadashi, Tobio. You’ve grown into fine looking men like your father. Didn’t they, Daichi?” Koushi smiled at his husband. The King walked towards them to greet them and pulled them into a tight hug.

“Happy Birthday. Are you excited to receive your divinations?” He smiled. The twins nodded.

“Father, the carriages are ready. Oh, and happy birthday too, you little rascals,” Ryuu grinned. Yuu jumped and lunged at his brothers, and gave them a tight hug.

-

The gleaming gold and white carriages that were pulled by white horses made its way to the town square. The town was decorated with colourful banners that hung everywhere. The endless playing of the musical orchestra pumped every one.

When the twins stepped out of the carriages, the townspeople hooted and shouted greetings at the twins, in which the twins responded by waves and smiles. (Tobio feels very awkward, but he is actually happy inside.)

The High Priest greeted them as the royal family stepped on the square. On the High Priest’s nose rested a gold rimmed eye glasses, and his naturally curled hair waved at the breeze. Beside him were his apprentices, both smiling at the arrival of the Kingdom’s beloved.

“King Daichi, Queen Koushi,” Takeda bowed. He smiled at the twins. “Happy Birthday. Shall we?” He gestured the divination circle.

“Yachi-sama!” Ryuu and Yuu shouted. Yachi beside Shimizu jumped from shock because of the loud shouting. Chikara glared at the two, which silenced them. The townspeople laughed out loud at the scene that unfolded before them.

The twins were brought at the divination circle. Tobio may not show it, but beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Tadashi on the other hand, was beaming because of excitement.

“First, Prince Tadashi Sawamura. Please stand on the center of the circle,” The High Priest said. Tadashi went and stood still at the center and waited for the magic to happen.

The circle started to glow. At first, it was only soft glowing green light. Then, Takeda chanted.

“God of the North. King of the South. Ruler of the East, and He who Reigns in the West. Bestow this mortal a gift of your choice. The mortal who has been given the name of the Prince of the Southern Sky.”

The glowing green light had shined brighter than before. Tadashi could not believe his eyes. Before him, a book has materialized. The spine was covered with gold, and the hard cover was painted in white. The swerving lines on the cover of the book were in gold, and glowed altogether with the divination circle.

When he reached for the book, the light had faded. The townspeople were left in awe. The King and Queen couldn’t believe it either, as well as his brothers.

“A-A grimoire?!” Tadashi exclaimed. Takeda grinned. “The Gods adore you very much Tadashi. They gave you a gift of your fitting,” He looked at Tobio who was sweating hard. Takeda laughed.

“Don’t worry, Tobio. The Gods love you too and perhaps you will get the same as your brother,”

Tobio was next.

_Calm. Down._

_Calm. The . Fuck. Down._

He was chanting it on his head, but the moment he stepped at the center of the divination circle, his heart beated faster. The circle glowed into a beautiful shade of gold.

Takeda started. “He who reigns over us, the one who rules the four directions. North, South, East and West. The mortal who is named the Prince of the Southern Sky, give him a gift befitting of him,”

Every one waited, but nothing happened. The circle only glowed once, and blinded every one. But nothing appeared. The circle though, was still glowing in a shade of gold no one has ever imagined.

Tobio’s heart slammed to his chest. _What? I knew it. The Gods must have hated me._ His eyes was pricked with tears attempting to fall, but when Takeda attempted to start again a chant, everyone was blinded by a pillar of light casted on the square.

In front of them was something—someone rather, they would never expect to see.

It was the mythic messenger of the Gods themselves, Shimizu. She was clad in white and gold robes and her large white angelic wings spreaded out.

She was said to only appear before Kings and Rulers of God descent to give a message from the Gods to mortals. But everyone was in shock, even the High Priest himself.

She bowed gracefully. “King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Crows, I am happy to wish your sons a happy birth day,”

No one spoke. She continued. She flew to where Tobio was standing. The poor prince who was still in shock blinked his eyes ones.

“Tobio Sawamura, the Prince of the Southern Sky you say?” Her eyes inspected Tobio like he was a rare jewel. Shimizu gave away a smile—a smirk. “All will be unfolded in the right time. I am here to bring you a prophecy from the Gods themselves.”

Tobio’s jaw dropped. “P-Prophecy?” he whipped his head to look at his parents. Both the King and Queen are still in the state of shock. His brothers, on the other hand, are looking at the messenger with heart eyes.

Shimizu lifted her hand. A glowing orb appeared and swirls of gold and white unfold in it. Her eyes, mimicked the color of the orb and shined.

_He who is born from the Crows but of the blood of Gods,_

_He who is named and called of the Prince of Southern Sky._

_You will cross paths with people whose fates are entangled._

_You shall fray side by side with the One blessed by the Sun._

_The Children of the Moon will come aid you,_

_But the price of assistance will take its toll._

_The last from the bloodline of Skin Walkers shall be your companion._

_And one of the descent of Beasts will capture someone’s heart._

_Allies of different nation will come to seek refuge._

_The Eagles will soar, but one should fall._

_In the cold, the howling of Wolves will be heard._

_The Kingdom of Cats & The Kingdom of Owls._

_Both are looking for something you will have._

_The Elves of Mischief will prove their worth,_

_And stand with you for the last battle._

_The Armageddon will come._

_Blood will shed._

_The Monsters of the North will rise._

_In the field of honor, you must make a choice._

_An advice, from the Gods themselves._

_Build an army, you must not._

_But something greater, than what’s not._

The messenger’s eyes stopped glowing as soon as the glowing orb stopped giving radiance. Shimizu brought down her hands to look at the young man before him. She definitely sensed fear from the one in front of him. She reached his face and cupped it.

“Do not be afraid. He and the Gods above has blessed you,” She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “My parting gift. Use it well,” A gold pendant hung and appeared on Tobio’s neck. She faced the King and Queen, who were silent from the beginning.

“Your highnesses. I shall thank you for this moment,” She brought her hands together. A light green orb appeared. “A token of appreciation,” Shimizu said. Koushi received it with both hands open.

A pillar of light dawned on the messenger of the Gods. “Farewell,” She smiled at Tobio.  Before she ascended, she threw a look at Takeda and nodded. Takeda returned it with a small nod.

Her wings stretched as she prepared to fly. And in one strong flap of her wings, she was gone together with the pillar of light.

Tobio and everyone in the kingdom were awestruck. Some were murmuring about the prophecy given by the messenger, especially the first line of it.

_He who is born from the Crows but of the blood of Gods._

_Was Tobio of God descent? But how can that possibly be?_ Daichi had a confused look on his face. He recalls his roots, his great great great ancestors was never of God descent, and he also know that Koushi isn’t from one too. But how can that be?

Tadashi eyes his brother with gleaming eyes. How amazing could that be? He murmurs to himself.

Before a ruckus has to emerge, Daichi cleared his throat and announced loudly at the towns square, “We must be really blessed to have the twins in our kingdom! Let us celebrate not only the birth of my sons, but also the gift of Old Magic! Let the feasts begin!”

The townspeople cheered and has completely forgotten of the scene that unfolded before them a while ago. But Tobio, on the other hand, had the scene engraved in his memory forever. He looked at Takeda.

“What just happened?” he said hoarsely. He felt like his throat had went dry. Takeda gave him a smile.

“I told you, Tobio. The Gods adore- no. The Gods love you,” After that, Takeda went to him and gave him a hug. “Happiest Birthday Tobio.”

Tobio gave away a shaky smile.

-

In the palace gates, five cloaked men entered. All of them wore the same color of cloak, a black silk cloak with a hood.

“So this is Karasuno? I thought it would be like a dark, and gloomy kingdom,” The voice said.

Another one replied with a laugh. “That’s just mean. Karasuno was never a dark and evil kingdom,” The one who spoke first snorted.

“Hah! That’s his impression of this kingdom because he is dark and gloomy himself!!” the short cloaked man said. He earned a hit in the head from the tall one. “Ouch! He hit me Akiteru!” he complained.

“Because you are a babbling piece of shit,” He hissed. The one named Akiteru cleared his throat. “Language, Kei.”

“This is one pretty kingdom, I may say. I still love Fukurodani though.” A soft voice replied. “YOU’RE ONE TO TALK! YOU ARE PRETTY YOURSELF!” The short one replied, in which he earned another hit from someone who was named Kei.

“Stop talking, stupid shrimp,”

“I ain’t no shrimp and I am not stupid!!”

“Now, now. Hinata calm down,” The fifth cloaked men said. “It wouldn’t be nice if we are seized by the guards and brought to their castle right?” The short one nodded.

“We are staying here for a week until we lose them. I heard from someone that the Karasuno forest is lush and deep. We will be safe there,” Akiteru assured.

“Will Akaashi’s wound be alright?” Hinata asked in a concerned voice. Akiteru nodded. “We’ll buy bandages and medicine here.”

Silence falls among the five as they passed through a crowd at the square.

 “Hinata, you’re lagging! Walk faster!” Kei hissed.

Dark blue eyes clash with orange ones.


	2. The Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He who is born from the Crows but of the blood of Gods…He who is named and called of the Prince of Southern Sky…You will cross paths with people whose fates are entangled…” Tobio trailed. Was he supposed to be the one being mentioned in the prophecy?

A week has passed after the Feast of the Old Magic. The kingdom was at peace, and no disturbance was heard from the townspeople. Except for one.

Tobio.

He could not forget the memory of what happened on his birthday. He was lamenting though, how come he only gets a gold pendant while his brother got a magic book?

He shook his head. Takeda said that the Gods love him, and that the prophecy was greater than any gift he could get. His hands caressed the pendant that hung on his neck. He squinted his sharp eyes.

The pendant was oval shaped and gold plated. Four jewels adorned the plating at the bottom, and at the middle of the base, a dark blue glass covered it. He turned it back and there, runes were engraved.

“What could possibly this be?” Tobio murmured. His mind went back to the prophecy. He stood up immediately to get a pen and paper to write it down.

“He who is born from the Crows but of the blood of Gods…He who is named and called of the Prince of Southern Sky…You will cross paths with people whose fates are entangled…” Tobio trailed. Was he supposed to be the one being mentioned in the prophecy?

But his parents were not of God descent. How could that happen? And he will cross paths will people? His inner self shivered from the thought. He was never a sociable person. How can he meet people and even cross paths with them? He could not even leave the palace without his brothers or a maid.

After he finished writing, he rolled the paper and tucked it on his pocket. He leaned back and went to thinking the event again.

He was pulled to reality when Yuu entered his room. “Tobio! Let’s go to the garden! Tadashi’s magic book is really wonderful!”

Tobio nodded. He stood and went to the garden with his brother. Sashi, who was at their trail, rubbed its head on Tobio’s leg. Tobio smiled at the gesture.

The garden was filled with red and white roses. The open field where Tadashi is standing is covered in lush green grass. Yuu waved his arm to signal their arrival. “Tadashi! We’re here! I couldn’t find Ryuu, maybe Father made him run an errand.”

Tadashi beamed. “Tobio! This grimoire is really awesome! Do you want to see?” Tadashi said. Tobio stood a meter away from his twin. He nodded. He really felt excitement rush to his veins.

“You see, you just need to close the book and just feel or think what spell you would like to cast or chant,” Tadashi explained. “This was something I had learned from the High Priest!”

Tadashi cleared his throat. He closed the book, and the grimoire emanated a soft glow. It opened and Tadashi went to read the passage on the book.

“Hotter than hot. Brighter than bright. Show me the flames of might,” Tadashi finished. A fireball appeared on Tadashi’s palm. It was the size of his head, and the fire crackled as it burn.

Tadashi threw it upwards and it exploded like fireworks. Yuu’s eyes gleamed with astonishment, and Tobio was dumbfounded.

“I told you Tobio! This is awesome! Do you want to try and read a spell?” Tadashi’s smile never faltered. Tobio swallowed a lump on his throat. Yuu pushed him. “Go on Tobio, don’t be such a scaredy cat.”

He threw a look on his older brother. “I am not a scaredy cat, brother Yuu,” He walked towards Tadashi. “S-So how does your grimoire work again?” he asked Tadashi. Tadashi let out a small laugh. “Come on Tobio. You can do it.”

“But what if nothing happened?” Tobio hesitated. Tadashi handed him the grimoire. “Something will,” His twin brother winked.

Tobio exhaled. He closed his eyes. _You just feel what you want to read or cast Tobio…Relax…Feel…_

He felt the grimoire’s heat on his hands. He opened his eyes and the book was open.  Tadashi and Yuu looked at him proudly. He grinned at them. He looked down at the book he was holding.

The page of the book where the chant is written had a big sun drawn on it. The writings were scribbled in an intricate cursive, and it was six lines long.

“Say it, Tobio!” Tadashi exclaimed in excitement. Sashi was waiting beside Yuu and tilted its head.

He started to read the passage. “O ye whose existence is blessed by the Sun. O ye whose eyes burn in the colors of flame. I shall free you of the shackles you are bounded, and you shall free me of mine. Grant me your light. Illuminate the shadows. Free me of this, for I shall free you of that.”

From above, the sun shined brighter. The rays of the sun prickled Tobio’s skin. “Maybe it was a spell to change the weather,” Tobio said. Tadashi clapped. “See? I told you it will be alright Tobio!”

Yuu seconded. “Even though it’s not like Tadashi’s spell before, but still you managed to change the weather,” Tobio sighed in relief. “Ill go inside now, Tadashi, brother Yuu. I feel dizzy.”

Tadashi’s face contorted into concern. “Shall I send one of the maids to attend to you?” Tobio shook his head. “I am fine. Congratulations on your grimoire. Keep it up Tadashi, I am proud of you as well,” Tobio smiled and hugged his brother before going back inside his chambers.

Little did they know, it was not the weather that changed.

-

“I told you Akiteru! I saw this huge fish and I was this,” the young man named Hinata brought his thumb and index finger together leaving a small gap. “close to catching it but Kei was being such a sissy it got away!”

“He is lying, brother. He was never that close to catching that fish. He was never going to catch that fish,” The taller man whom Hinata referred to as Kei replied and rolled his eyes.

Akiteru gave way a hearty laugh. “You two never start a day without fighting don’t you? That’s okay Hinata, we still have rations left,” The man, who was called Akiteru had strawberry blond hair. His face was always bright and carried this smile who assured everyone it was going to be alright. A violet jewel earing dangled on his left ear. His fingers were decorated with rings, each with different colored jewel. His white sleeveless top designed with violet triangles fitted him well and the skirt that reached his ankles hides the baggy pants underneath.

His younger brother Kei, was a tall kid for his age. Kei had this pale blond colored and soft curled hair and he wears spectacles unlike his brother. His eyes were the color of sweet honey, and skin as pale as snow. A gold choker rested on his neck, and on his left ring finger, a gold ring with an emerald jade sitting on it adorned it. Loose, beige colored long sleeves and an orange and violet sash draped over his right shoulder to his hip. His trousers were the color of a sprouting wood.

“But still! A fish for dinner would nice!” Hinata retorted. This young man had bright orange hair that flew to any direction. His eyes were the color of his hair, like a flame burning in the dark. He was short, that’s one of many reasons why Kei seem to pick fights with Hinata. He was only wearing a black sleeveless top, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His beige shorts were tattered on the ends, and his brown gladiator sandals were tied nicely on each foot.

Kei snorted. “Even if you eat fish for dinner, or lunch and even breakfast, you will not grow anymore,” He smirked. That earned a loud gasp from Hinata. Hinata turned to Akiteru.

“Akiteru! Your brother is being mean to me!” Hinata stomped. Akiteru only gave away a laugh. “Don’t listen to him Hinata. You’re a growing boy, and you need all the nourishment you can get! Don’t let Kei rile you up!”

Kei once again snorted. “You’re spoiling him too much, brother,” Akiteru pinched Kei’s cheek. “Aww. Is my brother jealous?” He smiled coyly. Kei’s cheeks reddened. “I-I am not!”

“Hinata…Kei…” a soft voice from a tent called. Hinata gasped. “Akaashi!” He ran towards the tent. The two followed.

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Hinata asked, voice laced with worry. Akaashi nodded. “C-Can I have water please?” Akaashi said hoarsely. His beautiful emerald eyes held no light. His lips were also pale and the beads of sweat form on his forehead.

“Brother Akiteru, when are we going to town to buy medicine for Akaashi? He seems like he is in a bad shape,” Hinata asked. Akiteru’s eye brows met. “I will go now. I’ll have to meet someone too, I’ll ask him to make a special potion for us,”

“I’ll go with you brother,” Kei offered. Akiteru placed his hand on Kei’s shoulder. “Stay here with Hinata. He can’t guard Akaashi alone. I’ll go with Asahi,” He replied. Kei nodded. “Reach me by the card, if you encountered a problem. We’ll go back as soon as possible,” Akiteru added.

Hinata and Kei sat beside Akaashi. Hinata helped Akaashi to sit up and drink water, while Kei assisted to fix Akaashi’s beddings. Akiteru smiled before leaving the tent. Asahi was waiting outside. He gave Akiteru the black cloak they was wearing when they entered the kingdom.

They followed the trail they made when they entered the forest. Soon enough, they were already in a clearing near the town’s park.

Akiteru made a small cough. Asahi’s eyes remained forward.

“Do they know?” Asahi asked. He casted a side glance towards Akiteru.

“It would be best if they would not know,” Akiteru replied.

Silence falls on the two.

“Hinata and Akaashi would be heart broken. Especially your brother. He would feel betrayed…” Asahi trailed.

“I know,” Akiteru smiled bitterly. “That’s why it would be best if they would not know,” Asahi nodded. “Just be careful, Akiteru,”

They arrived at their first stop. A small herbal shop near the town square. Akiteru opened the wooden door and mint entered his nostrils. He looked at Asahi who had covered his nose upon entering the shop. But Akiteru had smelled another fragrance in the air. _Myrrh?_

An old woman greeted them and smiled. Akiteru gave his always perfect smile. “Hello, what can this old woman can do for you?”

“We are in need of Drapturn leaves, and if Snapbell flowers are available please give us 5 of each. Also bandages,” He politely said. The old woman seemed curious. “Snapbell flowers? For what?”

“Snapbell flowers have a strong antidotal property. Though they make really good tea too,” Akiteru replied. The old woman’s face turned into agreement. “You seem very smart. There are only a few people who knows that Snapbell flowers make strong antidotes for poison. I’ll be back in a while, I’ll gather your order.”

While the old woman was gone, Akiteru surveyed the shop. Shelves filled with jars of herbal medicines are piled neatly. On the left were dried leaves ready for crushing.

He could still whiff the strong smell of myrrh inside the shop. The old woman came back with a brown sack on hand. Akiteru helped her and placed the sack on the table.

“Uhm, excuse me? Are you selling myrrh too? I could smell strong myrrh behind the shelves,” Akiteru asked. The old woman’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I’m sorry. My husband must’ve put a huge amount of myrrh instead of the normal amount. You see, we use myrrh so we can drive off evil and mischievous spirits.”

Akiteru nodded. He reached at the front pocket of his sling bag. He gave the old woman a palm sized blue green crystal. “Here, use this instead of myrrh. Just put this near the door, or window. Nasty spirits hate this crystal for some reason, and would evade it at any circumstances,” Akiteru also placed a small bag of gold beside the table. “We will be going now. Thank you, again.”

The old woman smiled. “Thank you, young one. I hope the Gods may bless you in your journey.”

Him and Asahi walked out of the shop and started walking east of the town square. They walked pass a beautiful lake that glimmered under the sun.

They reached their second destination. The temple looked like had huge pillars carved from marble. A huge golden statue of a seraph holding a trumpet stood tall on front of the temple.

A young woman bowed at their presence. “He’s been waiting for your arrival,” Akiteru nooded. “Please lead us the way.”

The clack of their footwear echoed through the temple. The inside was marvellous, and Akiteru could tell that the place reek of magic. They stopped at the end of the hall where a huge wooden door opened.

“Master, they are here,” The young woman said. The Master smiled and told the woman to let them be.

Akiteru and Asahi bowed. “Good day. It’s been a long time,” The host laughed. “Please lift your heads up. I am not worthy of the praises.”

“Humble as ever. This is Asahi, I think you already know him. My brother and my other companions are resting well deep in the forest. I hope the King and Queen don’t mind informal settlers on their forest,” Akiteru laughed.

The host smiled. “The King and Queen are kind people. They might even give you a place to stay in the castle.”

Akiteru shook his head. “The minions of Qietus are on our trail. We could not sacrifice the safety of this lovely kingdom,” The Master waved his hand. “Don’t be pathetic. The castle is protected with spells and chants against spirits,” Akiteru’s eyes hardened.

“I wouldn’t call them spirits, if I were you,” he replied. “They were more than that. They bring death instantly to anyone who they see and touches.”

“What brought you here Akiteru?” The Master looked at him. He seemed worried.

“A potion. I know you’re the only one who can do it,“ Akiteru’s voice faltered a bit. The Master let out a small laugh. “You’re a magician of a high calibre, you really are thinking so highly of me now, Akiteru.”

“I can’t do it,” Akiteru hoarsely replied. “I’m dying, Takeda.”

Takeda’s eyes widened. Asahi casted his look on the ground. “What? What are you talking about Akiteru?” Panic invaded Takeda’s system.

“We were at the West when the minions attacked us. One of our companions was lost for days, and came back to us wounded and weak,” Akiteru replied. “We were lucky to reach Karasuno with almost nothing on our stomachs and pockets.”

“Please help us, Takeda. I don’t want my friend to die.” Akiteru pleaded.

“Akiteru! Tell me the reason why you are dying!” Takeda shouted. Akiteru jumped at the sudden rage. Takeda was never one to lose his cool, and this was surprising.

“That’s not important-“ Before Akiteru could fnish his sentence, Takeda had seconded. “It matters Akiteru. The prophecy had been said.”

Akiteru’s eye shot wide open. He swallowed. “What do you mean the prophecy has been said?”

Takeda’s eyes hardened. No one spoke. Akiteru bit his lower lip.

“A curse.”

Asahi’s head perked up. Takeda’s eyebrows met.

“A rune was placed on me by one of them from the North,” Akiteru almost choked.

Takeda couldn’t believe it. He don’t know what to react. “Y-You’ve met one of them?! This must be a sick joke you’re playing, Akiteru,” Takeda’s voice shook.

Akiteru smiled. He lifted his hand causing the rings on his left hand to come off. The smile on Akiteru’s face faltered and replaced with pain.

Asahi wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. Takeda wanted to summon all of his familiars to heal Akiteru right now, but his hands were shaking from the view.

From Akiteru’s arm all the way his left torso up to his left cheek, were runes glowing in black. His left eye started to turn into black, that’s why Akiteru redid the seal back again. The rings were back into his reft hand, and the black marks started to fade.

“I am going to tell Keishin to-“ Takeda said, but was cutted off by Akiteru. “Stop. You must not waste your power on me. I am nothing but a mere mortal, my death will not be a loss.”

Takeda ran a hand to his forehead. “Akiteru, you cannot die! I cannot let it happen!”

Akiteru gave a small smile. “Everything will be alright, Teacher,” he replied. “The potion. Please. Save my friend.”

Takeda was dumbfounded. His greatest student, do not want to be saved yet he wants to save someone? He could easily bend the rules for his favourite apprentice, but Akiteru don’t want salvation.

“You are impossible, Akiteru. Saving someone’s life and here you don’t want to save yours.” Takeda sadly said.

Akiteru smiled. “You know me well, Teacher. I would risk my life even for a stranger. ”


	3. His Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppies were in season. The garden of Nekoma was filled with blood red poppies and white roses. It was a normal day for the kingdom, but not for the young prince and King.

The West.

Unlike the East where winter is bitter, the West is where spring is lovely. The trees and the flowers where always in full bloom, the animals and plants were coexisting in peace.

It is also where the allied kingdom of Nekoma and Fukurodani stand. The treaty between the two kingdoms wouldn’t happen if both of the first princes of both kingdoms weren’t best of friends.

The First Heir of the throne, Kuroo Tetsurou was a good looking man. His black hair covered his right eye and the rest were naturally spiking upwards in which the kingdom nicknamed him as Prince Roosterhead, which Kuroo just laughs off.

The First Born of the Kingdom of Owls was Bokuto Koutarou. Actually, the transfer of crown would be sooner that he thought, since the King had fallen weak because of illness. Koutarou would soon be named as the King of the Owls, and will be guided by the King’s trusted advisor, Akinori Konoha.

Poppies were in season. The garden of Nekoma was filled with blood red poppies and white roses. It was a normal day for the kingdom, but not for the young prince and King.

“I swear Kuroo! You will not believe what I will tell you!” The young king exclaimed. Kuroo gave away his catlike grin and folded his arms. “Pray tell, King Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s face grimaced. “Kuroo! I told you not to call me that!” He stomped his foot on the ground like a child. “Ruling a kingdom is not as easy as you think, Kuroo. I always get these stupid complains and I have to read all these letters being sent to me. Good thing Konoha is always there for me.” Bokuto pulled a seat at the patio where Kuroo is seating. A servant brought them cookies and teas, in which Bokuto didn’t pass.

“Damn Kuroo! The cookies here tastes really good!” Bokuto said after finishing one and sipped his tea. “Well anyway, I have a bizarre story to tell you. It happened few weeks ago. Remember the spirit disturbance that breached our palace?” Bokuto started.

Kuroo nodded. He sipped his tea. His ironed plain white long sleeves and black blazers made him look extra dashing. “And?”

“You see, while I was fighting the evil spirits alongside Father’s high rank knights and mages, a snow white owl with an injured wing landed on my feet.” Bokuto continued. This time, his brows and eyes looked like they were trying to remember each and every memory. Kuroo looked at his friend intently.

Bokuto was never one to think deeply. Kuroo would consider his friend as a simpleton, and would go for whatever rash decision he would think first. He could imagine Konoha facepalming everytime Bokuto would suggest something very irrational. But in battle, Bokuto is as reliable as his favourite summon, Kenma.

The last time Kuroo saw Bokuto think hard like this was when his friend was having an inner debate with why is breakfast called “breakfast”.

“And?” Kuroo encouraged his friend to continue before calmly sipping his tea.

“I heard the owl talk.”

Kuroo gave Bokuto weirded look. “Excuse me, can you please repeat to me what you just said?” Kuroo almost dropped his teacup.

“See! Even you couldn’t believe it! But anyways, after fending off those nasty spirits, I hurried back inside carrying the injured owl, and I let Sarukui heal it. I wrapped bandages on its wing and let it stay inside a cage in the garden for three days since the wound won’t stop reopening.” Bokuto replied. He eyed his bestfriend who was sipping again tea. His yellow orbs met Kuroo’s ink black ones.

“At first, I don’t want to believe it. I thought that it was only my consciousness that spoke “help me” the moment the owl landed on my feet, Kuroo. But when I was going to check on the owl, I stopped when it called me.”

Bokuto couldn’t forget that day.

_It was a cloudy afternoon, and Bokuto just got out of the meeting with landlords across the kingdom. His mind was a bit hazy from all the questions the landlords had thrown him and all the possible answers he had to give on the spot._

_He remembers the owl that was caged in the garden. He hurriedly ran towards the garden to check upon it. The owl was perched on a branch of the tree inside the cage._

_The owl’s magnificent emerald eyes stared back at him. Bokuto smiled. “I’m glad you’re feeling alright. Sarukui is the best of healers here in the Kingdom. Did the wound reopened again?” he asked in a concerned voice._

_The owl, surprisingly opened its left wing to show a deep gash. Bokuto winced. “That must be painful.” Bokuto tried to open the cage. He expected for the owl to fly out suddenly, but to his surprise, the owl flew straight to him and perched on his right arm._

_The talons of the owl were supposed to hurt right? But this owl’s talons never did. He kept staring at the owl’s beautiful emerald eyes._

_“Thank you, Your Highness.”_

_Bokuto’s eyes widened. “W-Wha-“_

_“I owe you, Your Highness. I shall pay you back when our fates will come across once again.” The owl spoke._

_“W-W-Wha—H-How?!”_

_The owl brushed its head on Bokuto’s cheeks. Before flying, the owl dropped a feather and took flight._

Kuroo could not believe it either. He knew about ligers, beasts from the North, legendary foxes and wild wolves of every specie, but he could not believe what Bokuto had told him.

“I am indeed in a state of shock, Bokuto.” He replied. “I have not heard of any talking animals, specifically a talking owl.” Kuroo’s face lit up. “Maybe we could ask Kenma!”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up as well. “Really? You can do that for me? Thank you Kuroo! You’re the best pal ever!”

Kuroo sent him that shit eating grin once more. Kuroo brought out a red card engraved with gold swirls. He bit his thumb and blood trickled down. He drew a circle on the card and flashing light blinded them.

A short young man appeared before them. A white veil covered the man’s stature. His heir were of black roots and yellow strands. Both of his hands have big gold bangles than is designed with rubies. The sleeveless tight fitting violet tee hugged his small frame and loose white pants that was held tightly by a white makeshift belt on his waist made him look of ethereal.

“You called?” The summon yawned.

“Kenma! It’s been a long time!” Kuroo stood up and went to hug his summon. Kuroo was later repelled when Kenma’s hands glowed.

“Kenma! Do you know of any owl species that knows of human language?” Bokuto’s yellow innocent eyes looked at Kenma. The questioned looked at the questioner.

“Your Highness, I didn’t know you were here. But to answer your question would be impossible. I have not yet heard of any owl species that know of human language.” He politely replied.

Bokuto’s shoulder slumped. “Oh, I see. Thank you.” He looked at the summon once again. “But if you recall something please tell me.”

Kenma’s cat like eyes squinted. “Yes, Your Highness.” He looked back at his summoner. “Kuroo, can I go back now?”

Kuroo flashed him a grin. “You can stay if you miss me that much.” In a blink of an eye, Kenma disappeared in a flash. Kuroo laughed.

“You really like to tease Kenma. I am worried that one day he might get tired of you and actually kill you.”  Bokuto told Kuroo. The raven haired prince smiled and popped a small piece of cookie in his mouth.

“You don’t know Bokuto. You don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking kill me this chapter is so short like my motivation


	4. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at his mother, who emitted warmth and love. He wanted to explore the world beyond the castle, alone, not as a crowned prince, but as someone who seek fulfillness and answers to the questions his mind had excogitated.

The palace was once again in a mess.

Yuu had brought home a blue eyed digger, which was only found in the rocky mountains near the border of the Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. The maids and servants were busy out running the creature, but Yuu seems having fun.

“Yuu! I told you to not bring home any more animal creatures back here!” Koushi reprimanded. Yuu and the digger, both stopped in their tracks. Yuu looked at his mother, who was wearing a dark blue night gown that brought out his mother’s pale skin.

Yuu nodded. “No wonder Father fell in love with you.” Koushi’s face exploded into shades of red. “Do not try to talk it out on me, Yuu!”

“Let him off the hook will ya?” Ryuu, who just came from a week long journey puts an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder. Yuu’s eyes sparkled at his hero. “Ryuu! How was your trip?! Did you got me anything!?” the shorter prince bounced.

Koushi facepalmed. It was very for his sons so suddenly ignored him. _This is what happens when Daichi spoils our children._

“Ryuu! You should totally check out Tadashi’s grimoire! Last time we did, Tadashi made a fire ball come out of his hands! Tobio also made the weather sunnier than before!” Yuu exclaimed. The digger was perched on his shoulder looking intently at his master’s brother.

Ryuu stared back at the digger. “Pretty pet ya got there Yuu.” Ryuu reached to pet the digger’s head in.

“Yuu, I’ll tell you stories about my recent journey but I need to speak to Father immediately.” He eyed Koushi. Koushi nodded. “He was actually expecting you to come today. Have you rested well? No injuries? Wounds? Cuts?” His mother’s voice laced with worry.

“I am completely fine, Mother.” Ryuu walked side by side with his mother to the King’s library, in which walked in into the King playing chess with Tobio.

“Father, I lost again.” Tobio sounded dejected. Daichi laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. “You’ve grown into a very smart boy, Tobio. Soon enough, you’ll defeat me in this game.”

“Daichi.” Koushi called his husband’s attention. Tobio looked up as well. “Brother! You’re back!”

Daichi smiled. He stood up to pull his son in a warm hug. “I assume the trip went well?” Daichi’s forehead creased. Koushi’s eyes darted from his husband to his eldest. Tobio stood up and went to Koushi with a troubled face.

“M-Mother…I would like to ask permission…i-is it alright if I will visit the town alone?” Tobio looked down at his feet. His hands playing with his fingers, waiting for his mother’s immediate response.

“Tobio.”

Tobio’s eyes closed. “W-Well it’s okay if you wouldn’t allow me that would be fine since I know that our safety-“

“Tobio.”

“Always comes first and that me and Tadashi should stay in our room-“

“Tobio.”

Tobio stopped. He looked at his mother, who emitted warmth and love. He wanted to explore the world beyond the castle, alone, not as a crowned prince, but as someone who seek fulfillness and answers to the questions his mind had excogitated.

Koushi looked at his son. Flustered, and the way he talked was too fast. _Was he that shy in asking for permission to go outside the castle?_

“You can. Just be back before sundown.” He flashed his blueberry son a smile. His heart warmed when he saw Tobio’s face lit up. His son went to his arms and gave him a hug. Koushi laughed.

“You were that scared to ask for permission to go outside?”

Tobio’s cheeks reddened. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t allow us, because back then when we were young, you always say no when Yuu was bugging you to go outside.”

An irk mark appeared on Koushi’s pretty face. “It was because when Yuu is outside the castle, he would always cause trouble for the townspeople!”

“And that made him sneak outside the castle through the gardens, and head straight to the forest.” Tobio’s eyes twinkled at the memory. His older brother is really cool, brave and all.

“Well then. I suggest you go now, a fair is currently held in the town.” Koushi’s hands caressed his son’s face. Tobio nodded.

He said his goodbyes to his Father and Brother before leaving the library. Upon closing the door, he balled his hands into a fist and cheered.

Inside the library, the messaged was unfolded.

Daichi’s eyes held the darkest of the dark, and Koushi’s face held worry.

“What should we do, Father?” The question Ryuu asked had somehow made Daichi a little bit calmer.

Daichi exhaled. “We wait.”

-

“Tobio-sama! Where would you like to be dropped off?” Tobio’s favourite coachman, Kinoshita asked.

Tobio looked outside to admire the scenery. He was only a few meters away from the town. “Can you drop me here, Kinoshita?” he replied. He noticed that the carriage had switched its pace, until it stopped. He opened the door to find Kinoshita standing.

“Would you like me to pick you up here when you’d go back?” His coachman’s silver hair glistened under the rays of the sun.

Tobio nodded. His coachman gave him a small silver orb. “Please reach me through that. I’d come anytime you want me to, Tobio-sama.” Kinoshita bowed.

“Thank you.” He said before heading towards the town. Kinoshita let out a sigh.

“I hope his trip would go well.”

-

Music filled his eardrums. He had been around the town for almost 1 hour, and he hasn’t been expecting  He held his cloak tighter and brought his hood down to cover almost half of his face. He is already gaining attention from people around town and merchants who travelled miles just to be in this fair.

“He looks shady, is he a thief or something?”

“Maybe he is a horrendous beast hiding underneath that cloak!”

Tobio walked past the gossipers. _Going out was a bad idea, Tobio._ He minded his inner self. He is going to reach for the silver orb to call Kinoshita we heard someone complain.

“Stop complaining, you idiot.”

“I am not, you tree! They probably don’t want to take palm readings even card readings because you suck!”

He heard someone suck in a deep breath. And then he heard a chuckle. He walked east and found a small tent that was between two large tents that sell fruits and weaponry. He eyed the people that caused the commotion.

A blond man with specs was glaring daggers at a short boy who was hiding behind a man who wore rings on almost his fingers.

“I dare you to repeat what you said, you piece of shit.” The blond hissed at the tangerine man.

“Now, now Kei. He must have said it because of the spur of the moment. And,” the man who wore rings made eye contact with him. He smiled. Tobio’s eyes widened. _Wait what?!_ “Finally! Someone looked at our way!” he exclaimed.

The two man who was bickering a while ago looked at his way. Tobio was dumbfounded. The short one jaw dropped and the blond smirked. “Is this really for real?! After 4 days someone has arrived to try your sucky readings, Stingyshima!” The short one said. He received a strong hit at the back his of head. “Akiteru!”

The man who he called Akiteru was looking directly at Tobio with a warm smile on his face. “Hey, would you like to try our readings? This one’s on me, since you are our first customer.”

Tobio’s feet led him to walk towards the booth. Upon closer inspection, the short man was the one whom he locked eyes during the divination at the square.

Akiteru’s eyes twinkled, “This is Kei,” as he touched the blond’s shoulder. “And this is Hinata.” He patted the messy orange haired man. Tobio bowed. Hinata squinted his eyes before gasping.

“YOU ARE THE PRINCE?!?!” he shouted. Akiteru covered Hinata’s mouth.

“Stop babbling nonsense you idiot.” Kei hissed. “There is no way a prince would wander in such streets at such occasions,” he continued.

Akiteru looked at him knowingly. “Hinata is not lying, Kei.” Hinata flashed Kei a smug look, in which Kei responded with an eye roll.

Tobio don’t know what to respond. He was very awkward in having conversation with other people, and he couldn’t even hold a proper conversation with the castle’s servants and staff.

“What brings you here, Tobio-sama?” Akiteru smiled again.

“Y-You know my name?” Tobio replied. Akiteru laughed. “Of course, Your Highness. What kind of people would we be if we do not know our Kingdom’s Crowned Prince?”

Tobio’s face reddened. “O-Oh.”

“Kei, would you please do the honor in giving a reading for our prince?” Akiteru asked Kei. Kei fidgeted. He nodded, before reaching for his sleeve a deck of purple card with intricate gold designs.

Tobio became curious. “A-Akiteru, was it? W-What do you mean by giving me a reading?” Tobio felt anxious by the way Hinata is staring at him. _Did he make a bad impression?_

As Kei started shuffling the deck, Akiteru explained. “Hmm, have you heard of tarot readings, I presume?” Tobio nodded in response. “You see, my brother Kei here is practicing reading people’s fates using these cards.”

“Where did you come from? Are you all family?” Tobio asked. He was surprised that he isn’t feeling awkward talking to him. He sort of…emitted the same aura as his mother.

“I’d rather die in a ditch than have that imp as my brother.” Kei pointed at Hinata, who sent a glare back at him. Tobio could not contain the laugh that escaped from his lips, which made the orange haired man glare at him. For some reason, he felt like he should not be glared by a stranger, because he is a prince.

Tobio threw dagger glares back at Hinata.

“Why you-?!” Hinata stood up from his chair but Akiteru stopped him. “Please, Tobio-sama. Draw 3 cards.” Akiteru motioned his hands towards the deck. Kei was looking at him intently and fingers twitching with excitement.

His fingers hovered over the purple deck of cards. Upon closer look, the gold designs were stars, and drawn at the center was a half moon. He drew one card. And placed it down. Kei eyed it quietly.

“You can shuffle the deck if you want.” Akiteru said. Tobio did what he said. He shuffled the deck three times, and drew one card from the bottom of it before placing it down.

“Last one,” Tobio breathed. He cut the deck into four, and stacked it back. He drew one card from the middle of the deck, and finally placed it down.

Kei reached for the deck and placed it aside. His long, pale fingers arranged the cards he drew to form a triangle. He noticed that Kei’s eyes from behind the specs were glowing a bit.

“Your Highness, the cards you drew represented your past, present and your future. The first card that represents your past,” Kei unfolded it to him. The card before him was a sitting lion and a woman behind it. “Is this one.”

Tobio’s forehead creased. “Why is it reversed?”

Kei inhaled and released air. “Reversed cards represent internally expressed energy. That is the energy which is held within ourselves or that is more private or even secretive. Our first card here,” Kei tapped the reversed card. “Is a reversed strength card. It indicates that in your past, you lack the courage to face life or whatever difficult situations that you are in. It also means that you lack inner strength and belief in yourself.”

Tobio felt like something crept to his skin. The first card was right, though it does not only represent his past, but also his present. What is the relevance of the other two when the first card got the summary of his life right?

Kei’s finger lifted the second card that represented his present life. The card that sat in front of him was a grim reaper holding a scythe. It read, death.

“Death. Though it may look scary, but fear not Your Highness, it does not mean the literal meaning. The card proposes a radical transformation of some kind. But this change can be hard to swallow, and there is resistance here. You are fighting it, perhaps?  I tell you, Your Highness,” Kei traced the lining of the card. “You cannot and must not live in the shadow of the past and you must embrace new beginning and understand the phoenix that rises from the ashes.”

He felt the tiny hairs on his arms stood up. Was he really undergoing metamorphosis and subconsciously fighting it? He eyed the last card.

“And finally, the card that represents your future.” Kei flipped it over. Tobio looked at the card closely. It was a man who was holding a pack and was standing on the edge of the cliff with arms wide open. The number on the card was 0, and the name written on it the The Fool.

Kei licked his lower lip. “Your future, Your Highness, is represented by The Fool.  It represents Self-belief, new beginnings, taking risks, and such. His arms wide open, outstretched as if to embrace the dawn of his new existence. The staff over his right shoulder is a knapsack, and as yet the knapsack is light and inside it are all the tools he requires to succeed on his journey- a Wand, a Cup, a Sword, a Pentacle. The Fool doesn’t realize it yet, but as he travels, his pack will grow heavier and heavier and he is bound to fill it with unnecessary and frivolous items which will weigh him down and slow his progress.” Kei folded his hands together.

“The Fool is like a new-born baby as he enters the world naked and free, but within a short space of time will begin to collect possessions, people and things that may bind and restrict him.” Kei finished.

Tobio was blown away by Kei. “You…You don’t give sucky readings like what he said.” He pointed at Hinata. He saw Kei smirked and smugly looked at Hinata.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Kei bowed and collected the cards before putting them back into his sleeve.

“How did you do it though? Was it because of magic?” Tobio asked. At the back of his mind, he was patting his back because he was able to hold a conversation for a long period of time.

Before Kei could answer, Akiteru was the one to reply. “You see, Tobio-sama. There is an ancient saying found in hermeticism, from which we can derive what magic really is.”

Tobio’s curiosity grew. He felt like a child for asking a lot of questions, but he could not contain it. Akiteru lifted his fingers and Tobio saw a soft green light emitted from one of Akiteru’s fingers. It looked like it was a vine from his Mother’s garden, but it stretched out and formed into a butterly.

“What would that saying be?” He heard Hinata asked.

Is this a contest on who can ask more questions? Tobio’s eye lit. Bring it on.

“As above, so below.” Akiteru replied. He was controlling the green butterfly that was tied to a string of magic connected to Akiteru’s finger.

“What does it mean, Akiteru-san?” He asked. He looked back at Hinata with a “I also asked a question what now” look.

“What is means is roughly this,” Akiteru’s hands glowed into a soft gold color. Golden fireflies rose from his palm magically. “Earth mirrors heaven, man mirrors the Gods, the macrocosm mirrors the microcosm.”

“Brother Akiteru! It sounds complicated! What does that mean?” Hinata asked once again and sent a look back at Tobio.

“The “world” is simply a mirror of our own inner worlds. The boundary between these two is arbitrary- and self and other are really just one.” Akiteru closed his palm and opened it once more, only to show a mirror floating above his hand.

“If you understand yourself and your reality deeply, all paths of action will be clear. Hence, the usefulness of the stories the cards helps us to tell.”

At Kei’s perspective, the Crowned Prince and Hinata are both similar- simpletons. He watched as the two gasped at what his brother was talking about.

“Magic becomes simply understanding what each symbol does in a relationship to the others and the world, and interacting with them.” Akiteru brought his hands down and patted Tobio’s shoulder.

“This meaning of magic teaches us that once we shed our inner light on the story reality is telling, we can see all parts at play, and transform it.”

Akiteru smiled at him. “Thank you, Tobio-sama. Your presence had graced us wonderfully.” Tobio nodded, the light still in his eyes.

“A-Are you going to have your booth here once more tomorrow?” Tobio asked. Hinata shook his head. “The fair lasts only today. You don’t know?” He looked at him weirdly.

Tobio’s shoulder slumped. “O-Oh I see. I must thank you also.” Tobio reached for his pocket and dropped a small bag of gold coins. The three in front of him jaw dropped. “I-Isn’t this too much, Your Highness?” Kei said.

“Please do take it. I wish I could spend more time with you and learn more about magic, but you are leaving soon.”He tried to sound fine, but he was surprised to hear himself sound sad.

“Do not fret, Tobio-sama. We will be staying for quite a long time. “Akiteru replied and smiled again. “Hinata here will come pick you up at the square around 12 o’clock noon. Would that be fine, Tobio-sama.”

He nodded quickly. “I-I’ll tell my coachman to give me a ride tomorrow! Thank you very much!” He reached for Akiteru’s hands to shake, the same with Kei. Hinata was still staring at him intently.

“See you, tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

They nodded before shaking hands.

Tobio walked away from the booth with a heart swelling with happiness.

“He seems nice, but very awkward.” Kei said.

Hinata gasped. “You, the king of rudeness and sarcasm, actually found the Crowned Prince nice?!” Kei flicked Hinata a small fireball that burned the end of his cloak.

“Well he said my readings aren’t sucky, so yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. The Conjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am happy. I am very happy.

Koushi was curious.

Like really curious. If he were to compare his curiosity to a mountain, his would be threefold the size of it. He tapped his finger lightly on his pale chin. _What happened last week?_

His train of thoughts got disrupted by someone knocking loudly at the door. He lifted his head and went to open it, but the door opened when he was about to reach for the knob. It revealed the person who had raised his curiosity to a whole new level.

“Mother! May I please have your permission to go outside the castle?” Tobio’s eyes mirrored an emotion can be seen from a child who had received tons of sweets.

“T-Tobio?” He couldn’t seem to reply back because of shock. _What happened to his shy and awkward son?_

“Mother?” Tobio tilted his head, waiting for his response. Koushi sighed. “Yes, you may. But be careful alright?”

Tobio’s face lit up with excitement. Koushi smiled, but inside, he was panicking and wondering. _What makes him so excited about going outside the castle?  Did he met a girl? I.NEED. TO. KNOW._

“I’ll go now. Thank you, Mother.” He hugged his mother good bye before closing the door. Koushi’s smile never faltered.

The moment his son closed the door, he reached for his closet and pulled out a small mirror. Koushi’s magic was of ancient times, which was passed down to him by his grandmother. He waved his hand over the mirror and it showed his son ride a horse.

“A horse?!” He blurted out. “How did he learn to ride one?!” Koushi knows his son. Tobio was never one to bravely do such things. Was his son starting to grow up? He gasped. “Is this what my mother called the rebellious phase?” He felt horrified.

He stood up suddenly and grabbed his cloak. He walked past Daichi who had just opened the door. His husband frowned. His wife was never this agitated. “Koushi? Did something happen?” His forehead creases deepened. “Your mana is spiking up. What happened?”

Koushi let out a sigh. He went back to hug his husband. “Dai~” He said before burying his face on his husbands chest. “Our Tobio is growing too fast.” He felt his husband’s hand pat his back.

“So you are feeling down right now because your son finally had something he could call his life after being confined in this castle for 17 years?” Daichi replied. Koushi sighed. “No...I just find it nerving that Tobio has been going out a lot, since last week. Remember? The fair? What could he possibly saw that made him enthusiastic about going out?”

“Maybe he found friends.” His cheeks felt tickled because of his husband’s low laugh. “Don’t worry too much, Koushi.” Daichi pressed his lips together and brought them down to Koushi’s forehead.

Koushi nodded, but he wasn’t still sure about it.

-

“Move it, dumbass.”

“Even though you are royalty I won’t pull my punches, Stupid Tobio!”

Kei sighed. He felt like his ears are going to bleed from all of the bickering the two had started. Akiteru looked at him sheepishly and mouthed a “bear with them” to his way. He rolled his eyes and stared back at the two idiots.

After the fair a week ago, Akiteru had been teaching them about magic. Kei may not admit it but he found it really interesting. He was always fascinated of the magic prowess his brother had, but too shy to even ask his brother to ask about it.

The lessons took place beside a lake they found in the forest. Akiteru said that the lake was bathed with mana (Kei didn’t knew about this after the magic lessons 101) and it was a good place to have the lessons.

So far, Akiteru taught them about basic magic, about mana and all, and today, the two idiots are excited about knowing their magic element. Tobio and Kei were amazing in mana control but in Hinata’s case he was in trouble.

_“What!?” Akiteru exclaimed._

_Even Kei couldn’t hide his shock. He didn’t know that this little shrimp couldn’t possess mana?_

_Hinata sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Saeko-nee said that when I was dropped off the orphanage, the first thing that she noticed was that I have weak mana points.” It was now Tobio’s turn to be surprised. Hinata is an orphan?_

_“That’s why I trained my body to be physically fit! I ran mountains and did 1000 finger push ups!”_

“Tobio-sama,” Akiteru said. Tobio bowed at his brother. “Please do not call me that, Master. Tobio is just fine.” He answered.

Kei saw his brother reddened. “Please, Tobio. I do not have the rights for you to call me Master. Akiteru is just fine.” Tobio nodded.

“Brother! When are we starting?! I’m ready!” Hinata exclaimed. “Shut it and wait, Idiot number 1.” Kei rolled his eyes and yawned.

“Heh, he called you Idiot number one.” Tobio smirked. Hinata bit his lips out of frustration. “Well you’re idiot number two!”

Kei facepalmed as the two started their idiot fight again. “I could not stand it anymore. I will go back now.”

“Wait! Kei! We’ll start soon okay?” Akiteru said. The younger Tsukishima let out a loud sigh and went back to his place. Hinata and Tobio were panting heavily after the fight they got into. “But, if those two idiots started an idiot fight again I am really going back to Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi-san?” Tobio asked.

“We were actually five people who went here at your kingdom. Me, Hinata and Kei, the other two are Akaashi and a man named Asahi.” Akiteru laughed. “Asahi is just sitting around, watching you three. He says that he is just too shy to come out to meet our young prince here.” He nudged his head back to Tobio. Akiteru brought his hands together. “Anyways, let’s start already before Kei here would lose his interest.”

Akiteru lifted his left hand infront of him. He wore that gentle smile he used to wear. The three of them were in awe as they felt magic seep through their skin.

“The mana that is flowing out of Akiteru is really warm!” Hinata shouted.

Before them appeared three thin white papers. “Get one, and allow your mana to flow through the paper.”

“How about me, Brother Akiteru? I have a very small mana reserve. Like this,” Hinata brought his thumb and index finger together. “Small.”

Kei stifled a laugh. “That’s like almost none, shrimp.” “Kei you tree!!” Hinata retorted.

“That’s okay. The paper is infused with magic, it can detect mana even if it’s a small amount only.”

Each of them got one, and did what Akiteru said. Tobio’s paper got burned, Hinata’s got his paper crumpled, and Kei’s paper split in half.

Akiteru smiled once more. _Was this man created with smiles?_ Tobio thought.

“I see. Wonderful!”

“What’s mine? What’s mine!” Hinata said. Tobio was glaring at the orange ball of energy that was jumping beside him.

“Stop talking dumbass.”

“Tobio.” Akiteru walked towards him.

“You are a conjurer.”

Tobio bowed. He felt like his insides are all mushy. _I am happy. I am very happy._ Tobio was glad of the opportunity that he grabbed when his mother had allowed him to go outside of the castle since the fair. He wouldn’t meet these amazing people.

“And a little bit of a transmuter.”

His eyes went wide. _I have two magic types!?_ He felt like he could scream right now. Hinata was balling his hands into fist. “Curse you mana-filled blueberry!”  Tobio smirked.

“You Hinata, I am actually quite surprised.” Akiteru seriously said. “What is it? What is it? Is it more powerful than Tobio’s magic type?!” Hinata bounced.

“You are an enhancer.”

Hinata raised his fist up in the air and shouted. He received a hit on the top of his head from Tobio. “Damn it, why did you do that!”

Akiteru moved on to Kei. Kei’s passive face held no emotions, but inside he was as excited as Hinata.

“Kei, you are an emitter.”

Kei’s insides vibrated. “What does it mean, Brother?”

“I’ll give you the lesson soon, but I need to go somewhere. Do you mind? Tobio, you can stay here if you’d like.”

Tobio nodded. “Yes I will, Akiteru.”

Akiteru patted Tobio’s shoulder. “Please take care of our prince here. It would cause chaos if the King and Queen would knew their son is missing because of an orange haired man.” Akiteru looked at Hinata knowingly. “Be good okay?” Hinata nodded like a puppy.

“I’m leaving Kei in charge.” He looks at his younger brother. “I’m leaving them in your hands.”

Kei didn’t even have time to react. “W-Wha-“

Akiteru walked away, or he seemed like he ran away towards the opposite direction the three are standing.

Behind a big oak tree, was dark brown wolf that waited patiently. Akiteru slid down, panting heavily.

_“Are you okay?”_

Akiteru nodded. “Can you take me to Teacher? I need to talk to him.”

_“Are you sure you are okay? You seem terrible.”_

Pain flashed through Akiteru’s face. He hunched down, holding his left arm. “It’s getting worse. I don’t have too much time. Please take me to him.”

The massive beast bit Akiteru by the collar of his clothes and placed him on its back. It made sure that Akiteru was safely lying on his back, before running towards the temple.

_Please be safe, Akiteru._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me with the uploads it might take me too long again aaaaaa


	6. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you scared that I might burn you, Father?” Tobio tilted his head. Daichi swallowed a lump on his throat. When did I become a coward? I am a King and the father of this child goddamn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Only the sound of dragging utensils on plates were heard. No one from the family was talking, and everyone is fixated on eating. The royal family were having their breakfast peacefully, and no one tried to break the harmony between.

But Koushi.

His mind was still in a messy state because of the fact that his son is going out of the castle frequently. He played around his food absentmindedly when Daichi called his attention.

“Koushi, are you okay?” Daichi asked with concern. His sons looked at his way. He was forced to plaster a fake smile. “Yes, Dai. I am completely fine.”

Everyone nodded. After swallowing what Yuu had put in his mouth, he asked Tobio. “Tobio, I have noticed you’ve been going out the castle often. Where are you going?”

Tobio was caught off guard. “I-I was going out in the forest? I was t-trying to explore and see what our forest l-looks like since you’ve always told us s-stories about the forest.” He was a stuttering mess.

Yuu laughed. “I told you! The forest is a wonderful place!” He looked at Tadashi’s way. “Tadashi, why don’t you explore with Tobio?”

 Tadashi shyly shook his head. “I-I’ll prefer just staying here inside the castle and learn more about the grimoire I have.” Tadashi looked at Tobio and smiled. “Please take care, Brother.” Tobio nodded.

It was now Ryuu’s turn to speak. “We haven’t bonded that much, do you guys want to have a swordfight practice with me?” Yuu shouted yes and Tadashi nodded.

“I-I’ll have to pass. I have somewhere to go to.”

Koushi lifted his head. _There is that alibi again. Why can’t you tell me why Tobio?_

“Oh. The forest again?” Yuu innocently asked. Tobio answered with a nod, “Yes. I haven’t quite explored the whole forest, I want to familiarize myself in it.” He looked at Ryuu. “I am sorry, Brother Ryuu.”

“Nah, that’s okay. I know that you are fascinated about the outside world since from the day you are born, you are here inside the castle.” Ryuu flashed a thumbs up.

Tobio wiped his lips and stood up. “I am off now. I wish you goodluck.” He walked towards his father to bow, and towards his mother to hug.

Koushi’s forehead creased. _He is not even going to ask is I allowed him to go outside the castle?!_ He raged inside.

“Koushi.” His attention was called by Daichi. “Let it go.”

Koushi sighed and replied, “I want to, but I can’t.”

-

Tobio has found a way to the forest from the palace gardens. I was a short walk, but it lead him to a clearing that goes straight to the lake. He was excited since they are going to learn about their magic types.

Most of all, he was excited to meet his _friends._

He never had friends before. The princes of the other kingdom who have come to their castle for balls and parties were acquaintances, not friends. _I wonder if Hinata and Kei consider me as their friend?_

Upon going right, he stumbles upon an old man who was sitting under a tree. _He must be a traveller_ , Tobio thought.

The old man looked at him and smiled knowingly. Tobio he flashed a shy smile and continued walking.

“Son. Would you mind opening this for me?” The old man asked. Tobio walked towards him and kneeled. “Are you okay? Do you want food? I have bread and cheese here, you can have it if you like.”

The old man laughed. “No, no. I am fine. I am just resting after a long travel.” Tobio opened the small bottle that seeped with mana. “Is this a potion?”

“Ah, yes.” The old man smiled. “Can you sit here for a moment and talked about where are you going? You seemed excited.”

Tobio’s face lit up. “Oh yes. I am currently learning magic from a traveller named Akiteru, and he is with his brother and friend.”

The old man smiled as he leaned on the tree. “Ah. The children of the moon have come to play with you?” Tobio titled his head on the side. “Children of the moon?”

“Pay me no mind, continue with your story, son.” The old man laughed. Tobio nodded. “And then this man, Hinata. He was a very jumpy person but he has this small mana reserve, like almost none. But he is very amazing!” Tobio said. He told the old man with a look like a child who has gotten a candy.

“You seem very happy meeting them.”

Tobio sheepishly nodded. “I had never made friends before…so I am going to treasure them.”

“Oh, what a lovely pendant. Who gave that to you?” The old man innocently asked.

Tobio held the pendant. It shined from the light of the sun and glimmered. “You see, on my 18th birthday something happened.”

“Oho. Pray tell?”

Tobio huffed. “You see, there is this messenger angel from the Gods named Shimizu who appeared and then laid out a prophecy. It was a long and weird one, I can’t seem to know what it means.”

“Then you must be of a God descent then?” The old man asked. Tobio shook his head. “I don’t know. My father and mother are not from a bloodline of Gods…”

“Tobio.” The old man grinned and ruffled his hair. “There will come a time where you will know everything. But you got to be strong, you will face challenges along the way.”

“How did you know my name?” Tobio tilted his head. “Oho. You are very famous in the heavens, son.”

“The heavens?” Tobio asked. “I am sorry, I don’t get what you are saying.” Tobio is confused. Very confused.

“Your friends are coming.” The old man patted his shoulder. “You must get going.”

“Tobio you turtle! Brother Akiteru has been waiting for you!” Hinata’s loud voice echoed throught the forest. He felt a vein pop in his forehead. “Shut it dumbass! I am not a turtle!” He stood up and walked towards where Hinata is.

Before Tobio could forget, he turned his back to thank the stranger for the small talk. To his astonishment, no one was sitting under the tree.

“What?” He muttered. He felt a strong hit on the back of his head. “You idiot blueberry! Akiteru is waiting! Are we going to get strong or not!?” Hinata loudly said.

“You orange dumbass! Come back here!” Tobio chased after Hinata.

-

“Conjurers are people who can manipulate things on their bidding.” Akiteru said. “For example, a man who can wield chains as their weapon. The chains can be tightened, according to a man’s will.”

“Tobio, you need to start to find first what item you need to conjure and that will act as your weapon. “

“Damn it Akiteru! Why is his magic type so awesome?!” Hinata complained. Kei glared at Hinata. “If you don’t stop talking I am going to slit your throat.”

“Transmuters, are people who can change their mana into an element of their choosing. For example,” Akiteru trailed off. Tobio and Hinata gasped as Akiteru covered his right arm with glowing mana. He then stretched his hand out in front of his students. “I can change my mana to fire, and then it can act as my shield. Most of the transmuters do that for starters.”

 Tobio nodded. “I should practice at your signal, Brother Akiteru.” He saw Akiteru reddened. “Is something wrong, Brother?”  Tobio asked. “W-Well being called “brother” by the crowned prince is really embarrassing ya know?”  He sheepishly laughed.

“Anyways,” Akiteru cleared his throat before continuing. “Enhancers, Hinata are type of magic users who enhances their physical capability using their magic.”

Hinata’s eyes began to sparkle. Kei snickered. “Will he be able to enhance his height though? And that mana reserve! Its like you have nothing at all!”

“Damn it Kei!” Hinata lunged forward. Kei lifted his hand and Hinata was repelled. Everyone was astonished on what happened. “K-Kei? What was that?” Akiteru asked.

Kei looked at his hand. It was emitting a soft gold glow. “Wow,” Hinata trailed off. “It glows like how the moon and the stars glow!”

Kei looked troubled. “Brother what is happening?” Akiteru smiled. “I see.” He walked towards his younger brother. “Your mana reserves are overflowing, you made Hinata repel just by using your mana, and that’s the power of emitters. Though mainly, emitters can also transform their mana into any element, like transmuters do. But the thing about emitters is that they can make emit their auras in any direction.”

“Damn it Kei…that’s so cool.” Hinata gritted his teeth. “Are you suppose to say it with that face?” Kei retorted.

The day went by with Tobio learning a technique called Chi. It’s a way of letting your mana cover your entire body to protect against malice. Of course, the day wouldn’t pass by without Tobio and Kei teasing and pissing off Hinata because he couldn’t do the Chi.

“Thank you, Brother. I will see you again tomorrow. Have a nice evening.” Tobio bowed. He then looked at Hinata. “I’m going ahead, Hinata.”

“I hope wolves eat you on the way back home!” Hinata replied. Tobio hit him in the back of his head. “There are no wolves in this forest, stupid shrimp!”

“Just go already Tobio.” Kei shooed him off.

Tobio glared at Kei and back at Hinata. “I’m going.”

The path Tobio took home was the one he took when he came to the forest. He suddenly remembered the wrinkly old man who was sitting underneath the tree he just passed by.

_Is he a wandering traveller? Or a spirit that inhabits this forest?_

Tobio shook at the idea. He glanced at the big clock that sits on the top of the castle. “Its already this late?! Mother must have been looking for me!” He hastened his feet and ran.

He was panting when he reached the palace gardens. His sweat was dripping and he felt like his clothes hung on his wet skin. He saw guards rushing towards him. “Tobio-sama! Your mother has been looking for you!”

“Yes, yes,” He breathed. “Are they inside? I am going now.” The guards looked at each other. “O-Okay, Tobio-sama.”

Tobio’s footsteps echoed through the hallway. He is on his way to the main hall where the maids have told him to go to since his mother is there.

As he entered, he quickly spots his entire family on the middle of the hall. His mother Koushi looks pale, while his father was holding his mother for support.

Yuu and Ryuu were talking seriously to the guards and the maids present. His twin, was beside Sashi and patting his mother on the back.

Tobio swallowed the lump on his throat. “G-Goodevening, everyone. I am sorry I made you all worry.”

All heads perked up and looked at him with wide eyes. Ryuu and Yuu were one to react first. “Where have you Tobio?! It’s already past dinner time and you haven’t been home?!” Ryuu said.

“We went looking for you with Sashi in the forest, but Sashi can’t find your scent. Where have you been going Tobio?” Yuu seriously said. These are the rare times he saw his brothers turn serious like this.

“Tobio…” Tadashi asked. “Where have you been? Are you hanging out with dangerous people? Even Mother’s magic can’t find you.” Tadashi’s face fell down.

“Speak, Tobio.” Daichi ordered. “You have been going out for quite some time now. Who did you meet?” His father’s gaze was something he cannot meet.

“Your father is asking you a question, Tobio.” His mother’s voice sounded hurt. “Where are you going? What is good in that forest?! Was this place not enough?!” His mother’s hysterical voice sounded loud.

Tobio could feel his heart beating fast. His chest moved up and down, and the sweat is trickling down on his forehead. He could not sacrifice the safety of his friends because of his actions.

Tobio could not answer. His gaze remains on the people in front of him. His felt like his feelings have been trampled.

“What is so good about that forest Tobio?!” His mother’s shout echoed through the hallway. The guards and maids were silently leaving the room in respect to the royal family. Or maybe they could also feel his mother’s aura growing wild? Tobio has never seen his mother this way.

His mother had stopped thrashing. Daichi sighed in relief. “Koushi...let Tobio explain…”

“Answer me, Tobio.” Koushi stared at his eyes. “What is there in the forest that you refuse to tell us?”

Tobio didn’t provide answer.

“Very well.” Koushi replied in a dead tone. “Ryuu, Yuu, Tadashi. Take Sashi with you and burn the forest.” Koushi looked back at Tobio. “As for you Tobio, you are forbidden to go outside the castle anymore.”

Tobio and everyone in the hall were frozen. “M-Mother you can’t just burn the forest! It’s sacred! And you can’t just keep me here in this castle forever!” Tobio shouted.

“THEN ANSWER ME! ANSWER OUR QUESTION! WHAT IS IN THAT FOREST THAT YOU CAN’T TELL US!” Koushi screamed.

 _My friends._ He badly wanted to scream. But he held his head down. After all, he was still talking to his mother.

“See? Daichi, our son’s being rebellious. Where did I go wrong? Was this castle not enough that you want to go outside?” Koushi said with pain laced on his voice.

“Burn the forest.” Koushi ordered. Ryuu and Yuu’s face were struck with worry and fear. Tadashi, on the other hand was too scared to move.

“Koushi, you are being unreasonable!” Daichi held his wife’s hand and squeezed it.

“No…”

They looked at Tobio.

“You can’t burn the forest…” Tobio breathed. Daichi’s eyes went wide. _When did Tobio learn how to emit his aura like that! And its very strong!_

“YOU CAN’T BURN MY FRIENDS!” Tobio shouted. Tobio’s body was engulfed with blue fire. His eyes showed tears almost falling as he released his mana.

Koushi covered his mouth in shock. Ryuu went forward to calm Tobio. “Tobio! Calm down!”

“YES! THIS CASTLE WASN’T ENOUGH! SPENDING MY LIFE HERE IS LIKE BEING IMPRISONED!” Tobio raged. His eyes were glossed with tears and the fire that was covering him grew larger.

“Why Mother? It's unfair that my brothers can get to see a glimpse of the outside world and I can’t…” Tobio fell on his knees and tears dropped from his eyes. “If you would treat me like this, why didn’t you just kill me?”

“Tobio! Stop talking like that!” Yuu rushed to his brother. Tadashi ran to his brother, carefully staying a meter away from Tobio’s flames.

“Now that I have met my friends, you are going to take them away from me? Why would you do this? Father? Mother? Do you hate me that much?” Tobio continued to talk in a dead tone. Both of his hands were on his sides, covered in beautiful but dangerous blue flames.

Daichi couldn’t react. He saw his wife tearing up beside him. Daichi walked towards his son. Slowly, he let his mana cover his body as a protection. _Could it be that his son is possessed by a vengeful spirit?_

“Father, are you afraid of me?” Tobio asked Daichi. Daichi stopped midway. _He can control the flames!?_

“Are you scared that I might burn you, Father?” Tobio tilted his head. Daichi swallowed a lump on his throat. _When did I become a coward? I am a King and the father of this child goddamn it!_

Daichi placed a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “Tobio, calm down. Let’s talk about this tomorrow okay?”

In an instant, Tobio’s flame vanished, and consciousness disappeared in Tobio’s body.


	7. Missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated
> 
> but its short ;c
> 
> but i still updated c;

_Bubbling rage._

All could he feel is rage bubbling inside his chest when his mother announced that they would burn the forest. He could not risk the lives of his friends, he is thinking. He could feel it grow into something larger.

_Why can’t Mother let me do what I want? What selfish humans they must be if they would want to see me suffering in this palace!_

He could not see a thing. He felt like the oblivion is pulling him deeper. His ears were ringing from the words his Mother had said. He grasped his chest, breathed in and out, but it was no use.

_“Burn the forest.”_

His mother had ordered once more, and that is when he felt something tug inside him. He could see blue everywhere. _Why do I feel like I am floating?_ He asked himself. He opened his eyes to see he was sinking deeper, and deeper, and deeper… In where?

 _She cannot burn the forest, as well as my friends…_ He thought. Eyes half lidded, he saw that the fire grew into dangerous blue flames. _I will protect them…_

As he slowly close his eyes, he felt his father hand touch his shoulder. He exhaustedly opened his eyes, to see his father before him, as they rise up back to the surface. Tobio was confused.

_“Tobio, calm down okay?”_

Upon hearing the words of his father, he immediately lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Hinata hasn’t seen Tobio since last week. He was starting to get worried that he might be eaten by a wild animal while on his way home.

True, even Akiteru was worried. He was pacing and mumbling something about ‘accident’ and ‘on his way home’. His younger brother, Kei was starting to get pissed off because his brother and that shrimp was on the brink of crossing sanity.

A soft hand touched Kei’s shoulder. He looked up to see it was Akaashi, whose beautiful emerald eyes was filled with life once again. Kei couldn’t help but feel relieved to see Akaashi well, not because Akaashi is the only person who he respects and tolerates the most aside from Asahi, but also because Akaashi has been good to him the moment they were introduced to each other.

Kei classifies him as one of the most important people in his life, and could not afford to possibly lose him.

“Are you feeling well now, Akaashi-san?” He asked. The latter nodded softly and sat beside him. Akaashi threw a look on the pacing Akiteru and pissed Hinata. “Are they troubled with something?” He asked.

“Well,” Kei huffed. “Hinata has been talkative a few weeks ago right? We met one of the karasuno princes, and he was named Tobio. I presume that shrimp also talked about how we started mana training right?” He asked before continuing. Akaashi smiled. “Yes. Oh how sparkly Hinata’s eyes could be when he talks about his Tobio boy. He must have caught Hinata’s attention so much.”

Kei made a face. “I would love to believe that but every time those two breathes around each other, chattering and fighting never stops. If I were given a chance to kill one, I would kill both of them because why not.”

It brought Akaashi to laugh. “Well, its not that very likely to see Hinata very fond of someone.” Akaashi said.

“It was last week, Brother had taught us how we should practice our mana based on what types are we. Tobio went home late in the evening, and I presume that wild animals must be active in that area we stayed.” Kei ended. The emerald eye beauty lifted a brow. “And?”

“Tobio hasn’t come since to the lessons since last week. And those two are worried that me might’ve met his death on his way home—“

“NO HE DIDN’T DIE ON HIS WAY HOME DAMN IT TSUKISHIMA KEI YOU TALL TREE I’M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW DAMN IT YOU SALTY EEL!” Hinata lunged at Kei, but luckily, his brother was there to stop him.

Kei threw a glare on Hinata’s way. “Shut up, shrimp. Why don’t you go and check him in the castle if you are that worried?” he smirked. “That is if you don’t get caught.”

As soon as Hinata heard what Kei said, he felt silent. After a few minutes, his eyes lit up as if he just thought of a brilliant plan.

 _But I couldn’t be caught, I just have to be careful._ Hinata said to himself. He then let out of Akiteru’s grasp. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be rash about it. I’m sorry, Kei.” He whistled his way out nonchalantly. “I am going for a walk to the town square. I’ll probably see Tobio there.”

Three pair of eyes follow him. Akiteru and Akaashi gave Kei a look. “You just gave him an idea, Kei. He might just do what you just said.” Akiteru said. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“That’s very stupid, we all know that he can’t get pass the guards.” Kei brushed it off. “If he get caught, we could just leave him be.” Kei walked away. “I’m going to the lake.” Akiteru and Akaashi shared a look.

“Hinata will definitely do it.”

“If he do, I’ll make sure Kei will follow him, and do it too.”

The two grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Night fell at the kingdom. Akaashi couldn’t put his worries away when he noticed that Hinata hasn’t come back. Akiteru reassured him that it would be fine, and that Kei will be the one responsible for Hinata’s actions. In which Kei refused, _“Hell no I am not going to take responsibility of that moron!”_

The moon was giving off a soft glow, the pale light shines over the kingdom and the forest. The creatures of night bathe in moonlight, calmly resting but for one.

Hinata’s strides started off slow, but when he noticed that he is almost nearing the path towards the palace gardens, he immediately picked up his pace. He stopped when he came across a rows of bushes. A wall looms over him. He could easily climb it, but he should find another way inside the castle. _How does that idiot blueberry get past this!?_

He surveyed the vicinity in front of him. Then he noticed a strange bush that was sitting on the far left side of the wall. The bush was emitting a soft light, is it reacting from the moon’s glow? He immediately moved the bush away from the wall to find a hole where one could fit. The tangerine haired boy wasted no time, and went inside to cross.

“Whoa…” Hinata was captivated by the light the castle gave. The sparkle of the castle made it look like it is out of some fairytale, and the intricate designs made it look like it was crafted by gods. He shook his head. “I should not waste time. I should find Tobio already.”

Hinata crouched and crawled passs the garden’s plants. He immediately stopped and hid when he noticed the palace guards near.

“Did you know what happened last night? The youngest prince was in a rage because the Queen don’t want him to go back to the forest again.”

“It is said that maybe the youngest prince was manipulated by a spirit trickster!”

“The Queen even ordered his sons to burn the forest. How sick is that?”

“I know! The youngest prince was so angry that he started to burst into flames…”

As the guards pass, Hinata couldn’t contain his astonishment. “Tobio…I’ll definitely come to rescue you!”

He continued to crawl until he reached a large patio. There were left over cookies, probably by the royal family. He could not go on this mission on an empty stomach! Looking around, he quickly grabbed the left over and gobbled it fast. As soon as he heard the glass doors open, he hid behind the marble posts.

The maid was humming a tune, when she noticed that the left over snacks the visitors of the kingdom had went gone missing. Her brows furrowed deeply when she noticed foot prints on the floor. She suddenly felt a strong burst of wind which made her closed her eyes. “Weird.” She continued to put the wares on the tray before closing the door.

Behind the knight’s armor on the far right, a small orangehead snicked.

“Infiltration successful.”


	8. Being One With the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpriseee double chapter update c; 
> 
> lmaooo its still short tho ;c
> 
> pls do leave comments love u guys

Hinata swiftly hid through the shadows, silently watching the people that passes by. He watches very carefully on where they are possibly going, and somehow he ended up all the way to the third floor of the castle. He heard footsteps behind him as he was walking quietly through the hallway, that’s why he hid at the nearest statue on his left. He saw a beautiful kitsune, whose tails was swishing from side to side. Suddenly it ears perked up, and then started sniffing the floor and ended up in front of the statue.

Its eyes bore through Hinata, but he did not become scared. Instead, he crouched down and petted the kitsune, in which it purred and swished its tail side to side faster. “You’re such a magnificent beast, Akaashi would’ve loved to pet you,” he paused. “But I’m currently on a mission right now, can you help me?” The kitsune tilted its head. Hinata looked around before facing the kitsune once more. “Perhaps do you know the way to Tobio’s room?” The kitsune’s ears perked up. It started to walk away from Hinata, and looked back at him as if telling him that it would guide him. Hinata felt joyous and ran as quickly as possible, but still hiding within the shadows.

They turned left in the next hallway and Hinata saw beautifully wooden red doors with designs intricately carved. The kitsune stopped at the third red door, and sat as it waited for Hinata to come. Hinata swiftly ran towards the kitsune and crouched down to pet it once more. The kitsune felt delighted and rubbed its face on Hinata’s face. Hinata chuckled lowly.

“Alright, thank you bud. Wish I could spend more time with you but I have to do what I have to do.”

The kitsune, rubbed its face again on Hinata’s face before running on the direction where they came from. Heart pounding, Hinata braced himself as he knocked on the door softly. He bit his lower lip and looked around. _Akiteru is definitely going to lecture him so bad._ He thought.

He waited for the door to open, but it wouldn’t budge even a single bit. He was getting impatient and kind of scared, because the royal family might kill him if they found out someone has infiltrated their castle. He knocked on the fifth time, this time a little bit louder. “Tobio goddamn it open the door or I will—“

“What is it that you want brother—Hinata?!” Tobio’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing here?! How did you get inside?!” Tobio gaped.

Hinata heard footsteps just around the corner that’s why he pushed Tobio back inside his room and locked the door completely. “Whew, at last.” Hinata sighed in relief. Tobio still could not believe his eyes. “H-How did you get here? Don’t tell you—“

“Yes. I became one with the shadows,” Hinata smirked. “I infiltrated your house! How cool is that!” Hinata exclaimed.

“And the guards did not see you?!” Tobio replied. How come this little shrimp escaped the royal guards?

“Anyways, what’s the deal? You haven’t been with us for quite a time now.” Hinata’s forehead creased. “We were getting worried. Kei doesn’t say it and still act salty as ever, but I guess he is a little bit worried of you too.”

Tobio looked down and turned his back at Hinata. “I…I think I would not be able to go back.” It was now Hinata’s turn to be dumbfounded. “W-Wha…What are you talking about? Have you lost interest in magic now?!”

“I…did something bad to my parents and to my brothers…Do you remember that night where we practiced our magic stuff? And then I got late…the whole castle was looking for me…” Tobio said. He eyed the orange head in front of him. “Then my mother said that I should not go back to where I was going…because I could not tell them the reason as to why I kept going back in the forest…”

Hinata swallowed in anticipation. “And?”

“Mother said that they would burn the forest…I felt something in me snapped, and I was not myself until I woke up. My father said I set the courtroom on fire…and it took quite a while to kill it.” Tobio finished, and walked towards the window.

“Have you talked to your parents yet? Or your brothers?” Hinata asked. Tobio shook his head to the side. “Only father…and Ryuu.”

“Why don’t you tell them what you feel? And why didn’t you tell them about us? The training in the forest?” Hinata responsed.

“I…I was too shy okay? I don’t know if they would still let me go out with you guys…and that they would allow me to practice magic since the thing that happened in my 18th birthday.” Tobio retorted.

“You could’ve at least told them. They would understand. They are your parents, Tobio. They are your family. Remember your reading with Tsukishima? It said that you’re fighting off the change you are undergoing. Have some courage, man.” Hinata said.

“Well I think that—“

“Tobio? Can I come inside?” A voice on the other side of the door said. Hinata and Tobio’s eyes widened.

“Hide! Become one with the shadows again or whatever!” Tobio hissed lowly. Hinata panicked and dove under the bed. “Is my feet showing?” He asked Tobio. “No, and stay there.”

Hinata covered his mouth and listened to what event is going to unfold before him. He heard Tobio open the door and breathing in deeply.

From under the bed, he saw 6 pairs of feet standing a few feet away from his hiding place. He tried to breathe really quietly, but he feels like he is kinda failing.

“Your mother has something to say to you.” A deep voice said.

“I…I’m sorry for causing you having trouble with your emotions…As a mother I have failed to check on that part…I am really sorry Tobio.” A sob was heard.

“And at least you could’ve said that you were feeling that way brother.” Another one said but was cutted off by someone. “We could have helped you say your feelings aloud to Mother and Father…so its kind of our responsibility too as brothers.

“…I am your twin, Tobio. You could have at least shared a thing or two to me.”

Silence fell upon them, and Hinata could still hear the sobs from someone. He heared Tobio clear his throat before mustering up something to say.

“First of all…I should be the one saying sorry, Mother. I should’ve voiced my feelings before aloud and clear. But…maybe I was too shy and kind of timid…I’m sorry too, my brothers.” Tobio said.

“We understand. But you could’ve at least told us the reason why you keep on coming back in that forest.” A soft lovely voice asked.

Hinata saw four legs coming inside the room. His eyes widened. The kitsune and him made eye contact. He saw it become excited and swished its tails back and forth. “No please don’t come it here it would be a bad idea—“

“Hinata is right. Telling you guys what I feel is a right decision…” Tobio trailed off.

“Who is Hinata?” The deep voice asked Tobio. Hinata, on the other hand, was trying to fend off the kitsune who is trying to reach for his hand for a good petting.

“Father uhm—“

“Sashi? What are you doing there under Tobio’s bed?” A kind of rough voice said and peeked under the bed. Yellow eyes clashed with amber ones. Hinata froze.

“Tobio…” The man infront of Hinata’s eyes trailed off, still eyeing him. “Care to explain why you have a person hiding under your bed?”

“A WHAT?!”

“Brother Yuu its not what you think it is—“

‘Brother Yuu” yanked Hinata off under the bed. He escaped the prince’s grip and ran behind Tobio. Sashi followed and rubbed its body on Hinata’s legs.

“Tobio…what is this? Who is this man?” The Queen, in which Hinata think he is, looked at him, and then at his son.

Both of them swallowed the lump on their throats, still looking for the right answer.

**“He is Hinata.”**

_“I am Hinata.”_


	9. Pleasantries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!! Updating because its my blueberry son's birthday!! Happy Birthday Kageyama <3
> 
> AND YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAIKYUU SEASON 4 IS ANNOUNCED <3333

With all the dumb founded faces in the room, no one dared to bat an eye. Hinata could almost feel Tobio’s hidden rage the moment he was pulled out by his brother. Koushi is definitely shocked. He could not believe a person this small infiltrated the castle and by no means have successfully slithered his way under the guards’ radar. Tadashi, on the other hand, is eyeing the orange head with marvel and curiosity.

“T-Tobio?” Koushi cleared his throat and called his son’s attention. “How come he entered the castle without the guards knowing?”

Tobio could feel sweat forming on his forehead. His hands went cold as he felt his brothers and parents’ stare at the man behind him. “H-He said that he wanted to check out on me…”

“And?”

“…”

“Tobio?”

“I’m sorry, Mother.” That was all Tobio could make up. The man behind him, clicked his tongue, and nervously tried to inch away from the prince to face the royal family. Putting on a brave face, Hinata found himself in front of them.

“I am Hinata Shoyo, and I came to retrieve my friend.” Hinata said with conviction. Daichi’s eyes widened at the scene that unfolded before him, and a wave of relief washed over him. All that he needed to hear now is the explanation why is his son leaving the castle frequently.

Koushi laughed arrogantly, “Retrieve your friend?! Why you-“

“Mother, perhaps we need to arrange a proper settlement of this matter somewhere private, in the library or the garden. We can’t have improper conversations like this, especially when my brother is involved.” Ryuu came into rescue. Tobio internally thanked his brother for having a clear head in amidst of conflict.

“Hinata, right? I believe that you are not alone. Did you come to our kingdom in a caravan?” Daichi said with a warm smile.

“…What will you do to my friends?” Hinata said with suspicion laced in his voice.

“We would like to invite you and your friends to stay in the castle, probably keep Tobio company? You are his friend right?” The King said convincingly, hoping that the short man before him agrees to his proposition.

“…I…don’t know if Akiteru would like it if he knew I infiltrated the castle…” Hinata trailed off.

“Yeah because you are stupid enough to do that.” Tobio retorted. “Hey! It’s because I care for you, you haven’t been showing up for days! I thought you were mauled by a bear or a wolf when you went home last time!”

“I told you that there are no wolves in the forest, dumbass!”

“Yeah, and if I saw one I am definitely going to kick your ass!?”

Daichi and Koushi really couldn’t believe their eyes. Is it really their son? They could not fathom that their introverted son was being talkative to a commoner like Hinata.

Hinata cleared his throat because he noticed that the King and Queen was eyeing the two of them quarrel. “I will ask my friends, if they would like to stay.”

Tobio smirked. “I bet Akiteru will kill you.” Hinata glared at the blue haired prince.

“Shall I have the maids prepare a room for your friend, Tobio?” Koushi softly asked. Tobio shook his head. “He won’t be staying here until he asks Akiteru the thing Father said.”

Hinata nodded, “I am humbly asking for apologies for breaking in the castle without your knowing, I believe that it is just because I was worried for my friend.” Hinata eyed Tobio’s window. “I will return with good news if my friends would consider staying here in your castle.” He paused. “Tobio, come back okay? Akiteru is really worried.”

Hinata bowed at the royal family, before running full speed into the window and jumping out. He heard Tobio shouted ‘you dumb ass we have a door right over here’, but Hinata couldn’t careless. Five seconds before crashing to the ground, he effortlessly did a somersault, before landing, and running towards the palace walls to climb over it.

Oh boy, Akiteru would really kill him for doing this. Hinata could only imagine what the older Tsukishima would say, and probably hearing a few words from Akaashi.

But he shrugged it off. At least he found Tobio alive, and well. And even met his family too, though in a very weird way.

“What an eventful night,” Hinata said, before speeding up and running towards the forest.

* * *

 

“That’s the final blow. You really are a moron.” Kei rolls his eyes as he fill the bowl with ice cold water and handing it to Akaashi.

“I only had that idea because you suggested it! So basically it’s all your fault, that I had that idea!” Hinata said.

“Stop fighting, you two,” Akiteru said, watching the fire crackle and cook their breakfast.

“Akiteru, we should consider what the King said. It would be better for us to stay inside the castle.” Asahi looked at Akiteru’s wait, as if waiting for his approval.

“Alright. For Akaashi’s sake also.” Akiteru nodded. “Should we send Hinata again to the castle for our response?”

“Oh boy, I’ll go now!” Hinata jumped up and down excitedly knowing that he would be returning to the castle.

“No, you will not go alone.” Akaashi declared. “You might do rash things again, Hinata.”

Kei suddenly felt the chill on his spine. “I have a bad feeling about this…”

“Kei, join Hinata for his return to the castle.” Akaashi said, and smiled.

“Alright.” The golden boy can’t really turn down Akaashi, because he has so much respect for this emerald eyed beauty.

“Very well,” Akaashi looks back at Hinata. “Be home safely.”

Akaashi watched as Kei and Hinata embark on their journey on their way back to the castle. He silently prayed for their safety, because he is definitely worried that those two might kill each other before reaching the castle.

“Akaashi, how is your wound?” Akiteru asked him. Asahi, who was combing his beautiful locks eyed him too, as if asking the same question.

He lifted that cloth that covered his left arm. The bandages that covered the wound reached its way up to his shoulders. “Thanks to the medicine you concocted, it started to heal,” Akaashi replied. “However, I could still feel the venom…”

Akiteru nodded, taking the information properly. “Perhaps we could eliminate it now with a cleansing spell,” he said.

“Akiteru, don’t overexert yourself.” Asahi reminded softly.

“Asahi is right. I think I can remove the venom by myself.” Akaashi’s eyes hardened. “It has become worse, hasn’t it?”

Akiteru just gave away a small smile. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Akiteru, you don’t have to hide it from the young ones. Especially Kei, he would be very heartbroken if you hide it from him…”

“I know, Akaashi. But I think what will happen in the future would give Kei a little push.”

“You’re damn crazy.” Asahi shook his head to the side and sighed.

Akiteru’s eyes glistened. “Hey, do you guys know about this old legend?”

Akaashi’s head tilted to one side. “Care to enlighten us?”

“If you would lend me your ears,” Akiteru smirked.

“The Before Legend started like this…”


	10. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike double upload because HAIKYUU SEASON 4 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

“Greetings, Your Highnesses,” Kei bowed. “I am Tsukishima Kei, and I am assuming that you already know the man beside me, Hinata Shoyo.” Kei side eyed the short imp beside him.

“My brother Akiteru sent us to let you know that he humbly accepts the King’s offer for us to stay inside the castle for a period of time,” Kei said. “We are very grateful for your offer and we would like to—Hinata would you stop moving and stop being improper in front of the King and Queen?!” Kei hissed.

Hinata let out a long distressed sound. “But I want to see Tobio now! And probably go for a short spar!”

The King let out a short laugh. “You may visit him in his room, Hinata.”

“Thank you!” Hinata, without looking back, started to run towards the hallways that will lead to the man he is looking for.

Kei let out a sigh and facepalmed. “I am sorry for his actions, Your Highnesses. He and your son…”

“Is really fond of each other, am I right?” Daichi smiled. He reached out for the Queen’s hand, as he saw Koushi held in a breathe.

“Uhm, no. More like being always on the throat of each other. They are such loudmouths when they are together, no offense.” Kei said.

“Is the orangehead the reason why my son has been going out the castle often?” Koushi asked. He eyed the blond man before him. Pale gold hair, and skin that looks like snow. He definitely looked royalty. “Are you a lost prince of a lost kingdom? Because you look like one,” Koushi could not bite his tongue down for the last remark, which Kei reacted to with a small blush.

“For the first question, probably? Because your son has been taking ‘magic classes’ with us, with my brother,” He paused. “And as for the second question…no. But my brother said that we came from a line of fate weavers from the southeast.”

“Oh, that explains that mana pool of yours. Its overflowing,” Daichi said.

“Shall we have our men pick up your brother and the rest that you are with? In that way, you would not need to travel back the forest just to get them,” The King suggested. Kei bit down his lower lip, and thought about the suggested idea.

“If we are not imposing, please do. We have someone with us who is injured and is still in the process of healing,” Kei said. Daichi nodded and called in a knight. “Tell this knight the location of your crew and leave the rest to them,” he said.

“Thank you very much, Your Highnesses.” Kei curtsied.

“You can treat yourself as a guest of this castle, please do feel at home,” Koushi said. “We must go now, for we have meetings to attend to. I do hope that you would like it here.”

Kei nodded. “I wish Your Highnesses good luck.”

Kei watched as the King and Queen elegantly walked out of the room. He turned back at the knight who was waiting for his instruction. “At the middle of the forest, you can encounter a lake. We put up a small tent near that place,” Kei removed his ring and gave it to the knight. “Please show my brother Akiteru this ring, so that he would know it was from the castle.”

The knight nodded and made his way outside the room to be with the other who are waiting outside. Kei, on the other hand, found his way to the gardens of the castle. He looked at the white roses with fondness. He was leisurely taking a stroll until he saw someone standing at a middle of the garden.

 _Practicing magic spells? This boy is doing it wrong._ Kei eyed the individual who was holding a grimoire. _That grimoire look_ s _very powerful,_ he noted.

He heard the man chanted a few lines until he saw golden lights filling the area. _Is he trying to summon a guardian?_ His curiosity was piqued, and could not stop himself from walking towards the man.

“Are you trying to summon a guardian? Because if you are, you are doing it wrong.” Kei said as he neared the man. He noticed the man to be freaked out when he suddenly came out to speak. “I’m sorry, I mean no harm,” He started. “I am Tsukishima Kei.”

The man, who has olive green hair and freckled face let his guard down. “I-I am Tadashi…” he trailed off. “How do you know that I am trying to summon a guardian?”

“The chants,” Kei replied. “But you’re kind of doing it wrong? You are supposed to say the spell with conviction, as if commanding one to appear before you. And you gather your mana on the center of your palms, not all over your hands.”

“I-I don’t quite get what you mean…” Tadashi trailed off. Kei sighed. “Like this,” he lifted his right hand and tried to gather his mana on the center of his palms, and now it looked like there is a small white flame on his hand. “Try it. It will take a while for you to master it, but it would be worth it.” Kei could remember he spent hours trying to do this thing the moment he found out he was an emitter.

“I-I’ll try…” The freckled man lifted his right hand and inhaled, before trying to gather his mana on his palm. Tadashi could see the light green colored mana form at the center of his palm. A few seconds it started to grow, but it disappeared afterhand.

“Why are you practicing high end spells when you can’t control your mana properly?” Kei’s forehead creased. “You should try to practice your mana control first, before reading through this grimoire.”

“Yeah…but this book is so cool…I thought I should give it a try. Tobio had something great going for our birthday, and he says that this grimoire is better than the prophecy thing that happened…” Tadashi said.

Kei’s eyes widened. _This soft spoken man is the prince?! And Tobio’s twin!?_ He suddenly felt ashamed of telling those things he said earlier. “Forgive me, Your Highness.”

“Oh, please don’t be ashamed of the things you said. It’s quite true actually. But I am giving my best shot to master this thing,” Tadashi smiled at him. “Can you teach me a bit? Tsukishima Kei, was it? Can I call you Tsukki?”

Kei felt like an irkmark appeared on his forehead. “Please do not call me that, but if you insist.”

Tadashi laughed. “Oh wow, you really are like what Tobio mentioned.”

“Care to elaborate what that blueberry freak said?” Kei menacingly said.

“Only if you would teach me how to control my mana,” Tadashi smiled.


End file.
